


let's stay together

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Opposites Attract, Steamy Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “Imagine coming home to this rug,” Kun continued. “All chaotic and freaky and extremely un-relaxing.”Ten pursed his lips.“What would you know about taste?” He quipped. “I am the only thing of flavor you have ever expressed interest in.”Kun smirked and squeezed around his boyfriend’s waist. He could really get used to a lifetime of his sass.





	let's stay together

**Author's Note:**

> you already know what it is, folks. we lovelovelove some domestic kunten in this house!!! this has been a longggg time coming so i hope you enjoy! <333

“Okay, what about this one?” Ten asked, pulling out an intricately patterned throw rug from the carousel of rustic carpets.

“Ehh...” Kun shrugged, examining it. “It’s busy.”

Ten rolled his eyes, turning back to the fabric, running his fingers over the design.

“Imagine coming home to _this_ rug,” Kun continued. “All chaotic and freaky and extremely _un_ -relaxing.”

Ten pursed his lips.

“What would you know about taste?” He quipped. “I am the only thing of flavor you have ever expressed interest in.”

Kun smirked and squeezed around his boyfriend’s waist. He could really get used to a lifetime of his sass.

“Ah, maybe you’re right,” he sighed, resting his head on the Thai man’s shoulder.

He really didn’t have that strong of an opinion one way or the other – and though he always loved rattling Ten’s little chains, today was not the day for an excessive pushing of buttons.

A smile bloomed across Ten’s lips. Of course he loved being told he was right.

He dropped the thick material, letting it swing back into place, before swiveling around to explore more of the décor in the shop. Instinctively, he reached for Kun’s hand and tugged him along by the loose lacing of their fingers.

This had become one of Kun and Ten’s most sacred weekend activities – visiting stores and boutiques and imagining how they would decorate their first home together. Ten always picked out interesting patterns and aesthetic furniture while Kun typically gravitated towards chic appliances and practical gadgets.

While they often bickered over the details, their theoretical home never suffered in the end.

After years of working together, fighting together, crying together, and growing together like the thick roots of an old tree, the pair was happy and content in love.

And they knew they would be together forever – because they knew they completed each other. Kun’s sensibility balanced Ten’s romanticism, while Ten’s boldness challenged Kun’s more conservative nature – and vice versa.

Like the perfect yin and yang.

So, Kun allowed himself to be towed around by his cute boyfriend, squeezing his hand now and again. Because while this may seem like an average Sunday, today was an important day – and he had an important mission.

Sure, the official line was that they were out celebrating the successful recital of one of Ten’s more junior classes. But there was something else on Kun’s mind, something he just _had_ to do. It had been weighing on Kun for months, almost a year – and today was the day he was finally determined to pull the trigger. No more delaying.

He was just hoping everything would go right – go according to his very simple, very manageable plan.

They wandered around some more until Ten decided he absolutely needed a set of small wall shelves made to look like a city apartment fire escape. Surprisingly, it was to Kun’s taste as well.

“Stylish but classic,” Ten confirmed as the cashier bagged the box. “We can put it in our room for now, but maybe down the road, it can go in the office?”

Ten gazed at Kun hopefully.

“Pretty optimistic to think a dance teacher and a struggling musician will be able to afford a place big enough to have an office, but I like where your head’s at,” Kun hummed.

He took the bag from the cashier while Ten tucked away his credit card into his wallet.

“Wanna go for a late lunch? That new place on the river looks really good,” Kun suggested as they headed back towards his Camry. “The weather’s nice so we can sit outside. Get some snaps for the ‘gram or whatever...”

“‘Snaps for the ’gram,’ huh? Gosh wow, is that place in 2013?” Ten mocked, eyes sparkling along with his smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute enough for your dorkiness to be so charming.”

“Okay, okay,” Kun rolled his eyes playfully. “Just get in.”

Ten tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Kun’s soft cheek while the latter held the passenger’s side door open for him.

 

///

 

“Oh, no no _no_ ,” Kun whined, butting his head against the headrest as he rolled his car to a stop in front of the restaurant.

“Hmm. Guess it doesn’t open until,” Ten paused to squint at the hours printed on the front door. “4:00.”

It was currently just a little after 3:30.

“I really wanted to go here...”

Kun drummed against the wheel nervously. This restaurant actually played a critical role in his plans for today. He promised himself he wouldn’t lose his nerve again...

Ten noticed his furrowed brow and the way he chewed his lip, thinking.

“Wait here,” he instructed, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ll just pop in and see if they’d be willing to open just a little early for us.”

“Ten, they won’t,” Kun sighed.

“You never know! You’d be surprised what you can get if you just say the right things with a smile.”

Ten flashed a grin as sweetly as he could manage (which was still pretty mischievous and frankly, a little unsettling). He bounced out of the car before Kun could protest and jogged up toward the front door of the restaurant.

Kun put the car in park and observed as his boyfriend knocked on the door. What started as a seemingly polite exchange between Ten and who he assumed was the manager, appeared to quickly devolve into an heated discussion featuring some flailing arms and even Ten stomping his foot.

Suddenly, Ten was turning on his heels and barreling back towards to the car. He ripped the passenger’s side door open.

“Abort, abort,” he huffed, plopping into the seat.

“What happened?”

“Nothing! He was just a total asshole and we had words and maybe some of those words were ‘I hope this shitty place burns to the ground’ and maybe he threatened to call the cops,” Ten explained very quickly and with zero shame. “Let’s go, drive.”

“Oh, perfect,” Kun grumbled, shifting gears.

“Who calls the cops for _that_? Fucking nerd...” Ten grumbled. He turned to Kun apologetically. “Sorry, I...I messed that up. But hey, let’s just go home, baby. We have plenty to eat there.”

Ten closed his palm around Kun’s hand, which was still resting on the gear shift. He pursed his lips.

 _Back to the drawing board,_ Kun thought. _Guess we’ll have to do this another day..._

 

\\\\\

 

“Hmm... Well we have red peppers, potatoes, onion...” Ten rattled off, head poking into the fridge. “I’m thinking you whip us up a couple of your famous omelets and we settle in with some youtube?”

Amazing. It was exceptional how Ten always found a way to compliment Kun’s food when he wanted him to cook.

“We did youtube last night and it was all cat videos,” Kun countered, bending over to put the bowl filled with their dog, Coconut’s, dinner down on the tile. “Let’s watch some true crime tv.”

“Okay, deal.”

Ten began pulling ingredients out of the fridge while Kun carefully washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled a pan from the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a cutting board. Meanwhile the soft Maltese settled comfortably by his feet.

“Oh. Uh...”

Kun furrowed his brows and turned to his boyfriend. “What? What’s wrong?”

“There’s really only enough cheddar left for one,” Ten frowned.

 _Balls_. The cheese is the best part of anything. Everyone knew that.

“You should have it,” Ten offered suddenly, holding out the packet. “Consider it penance for my fuck-up earlier.”

Kun smiled.

“No no, we’re still celebrating you today,” he sighed. “One cheese omelet for you, coming right up.”

Ten clutched the packet to his chest and tilted his head. He gazed at Kun with hearts in his eyes.

“How did I ever get such a sweet and chivalrous and handsome man as you?”

“Alright, alright,” Kun laughed and nudged him aside so he could get to the stovetop. “You already got what you wanted, you don’t need to suck up.”

He reached for a knife and a pepper, setting them on the wooden board in front of him.

“I’m not sucking up,” Ten whined. He slunk behind him in their tiny kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kun’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m serious. I really love you, you know.”

Kun huffed out another laugh, chopping the pepper in half while Ten moved their bodies in a gentle sway. Coconut lightly wagged his tail beside them.

“I love you too, Ten.”

“No, I mean I really _really_ love you, Kunkun,” he mumbled and Kun could practically hear how pouty his lips became when he spoke cutely like this. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

Ten squeezed around his waist and pressed gentle kisses to the side of his neck. Kun shivered, eyelids fluttering for just a second from the heady rush of emotional intimacy.

And, of course, he lost his focus for just a moment and clipped the tip of his finger with the knife.

“Fuck!”

“Oh shit,” Ten backed away from Kun and grabbed his arm.

Kun dropped the knife on the counter as a drop of blood seeped from his skin. This day was just getting better and better.

“Fantastic,” Kun groaned.

Ten took his hand and lifted it, inspecting it calmly. Even though Ten usually had a flare for dramatics, he found it very easy to keep a cool head when Kun was the one upset.

“It’s fine, it’s not that bad,” he said soothingly.

Ten reached for a paper towel and wrapped it around Kun’s finger. He tossed the knife into the sink and tossed the pepper into the trash, just to be on the safe side.

“I’ll chop the rest,” Ten decided, giving Kun’s hand a small peck before patting it comfortingly. “Just give it a wash and go get a bandage.”

Kun nodded and did as he was told, sucking his bottom lip back in. He couldn’t help but think Ten would be a great dad someday.

 _Fuck, I really have to lock him down fast,_ Kun thought.

By the time he returned from the bathroom, he heard the sizzling of veg frying in the pan already. The distinct smell of onions cooking had his mouth watering already.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get them as evenly diced as you can,” Ten said apologetically, wiping his hands off with a towel.

He hopped up to sit on the counter and Kun peaked into the pan, hummed, and turned down the heat a little.

“It’s alright,” he decided, getting right down to cracking eggs. “It all ends up in the same place.”

_It’s not like there’s any reason why this should be an extra special evening anymore anyway..._

It wasn’t long before Kun was handing his boyfriend a plate topped with a warm, cheesy omelet. Ten hopped down off the counter and made his way to the living room to cue up Hulu, waving Coconut along with him. And less than ten minutes after that, Kun was dumping the dirty pan and utensils in the sink and settling down beside him.

“It’s really good,” Ten mumbled with his full mouth. “Here, try some of mine.”

He speared a bite of omelet and held it out for Kun, who took it between his teeth and chewed.

“Hm. Good,” he confirmed, trying to hide the fact that it was so obviously better than his own cheese-less version.

A wide grin blossomed on Ten’s face.

“It’s adorable that you think you’re being subtle about your jealousy.”

He suddenly sliced the rest of his omelet in half and slid one piece onto Kun’s plate before dividing the elder’s omelet and taking half for himself.

“Just in case you ever doubt how much I love you, remember this moment,” Ten said. “Hot sauce?”

Kun rolled his eyes and placed the bottle in his outstretched hand. He wound his arm around Ten, who scrooched closer as he doused both his and Kun’s plates.

God, Ten was so great. I mean, he was kind of a nuisance at times and he definitely danced directly on his nerves most days but, in the end, Kun wouldn’t trade him for the world. He recognized this fact of fate about a year ago.

And this had triggered a need to act on that – a need that built up stronger and stronger until each passing minute felt like he was being crushed just a little bit more under the pressure of his resolution.

These days it felt like it was all coming to a head. The trinket in his pocket was starting to feel quite like a lead weight. He had to pop the question soon, but he wanted it to be perfect. Simple but _perfect_.

After all, it would be the story they tell for the rest of their lives. What they tell their family and friends and kids and even _grandkids_ , and—

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your omelets,” Ten remarked, chomping down the last bite on his plate.

For some odd reason, that comment moved Kun deeply. So deeply that, in a daze fueled by true love, he gave himself one last opportunity to do what he wanted to do all day.

It might not be the most elegant of opportunities, but the moment was warm and heartfelt. He deemed that acceptable enough.

So he rested his plate on his lap, admittedly precariously, and shifted as he attempted to dig into his pocket.

But his fork slid, flipping off his plate and splattering his crisp baby blue shirt with bright red sauce. Kun stopped dead, sighing intensely from the very depths of his soul.

_That’s it. Throw in the towel, champ._

“Wow, beautiful work,” Ten teased through his giggles. “Could be the next Pollack.”

Kun rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Ten watched him, biting his lip to quiet his laughter while his boyfriend apparently fended off some impending existential crisis.

He loved Kun so much. Kun was his dorky best friend and yet still his knight in shining armor.

He was Ten’s rock and his wings.

The pair might have looked like an odd couple – and they even felt the same sentiment from the start – but the balance they provided for each other allowed for the growth of a heaven-sent love.

“I’ll go change,” Kun murmured.

Ten jumped up, one hand on Kun’s shoulder to keep him still. He could see he was upset.

“No no, relax. I’ll just go grab a t-shirt for you,” Ten insisted.

Kun nodded reluctantly as Ten disappeared into their bedroom and started undoing the buttons on his top one by one.

Ten strolled back in just as he was sliding the shirt down his shoulders.

“Here.”

Ten tossed a faded black tee to him across the coffee table and stood still, as if waiting. Kun brushed it off, fumbling to get the shirt pulled on.

For a couple seconds, everything went dark, vision obscured while he was lost in the fabric.

And yet, he heard the unmistakable cracking of Ten’s overworked knees.

By the time he poked his head out of the neck hole, he looked up to see Ten with one knee bent down onto the shaggy throw rug.

He split open the small, rustic wooden box he was holding out in front of him.

The air in Kun’s lungs stilled as he stared at the sleek black and silver tungsten ring situated inside the case.

“I know we planned on having a nice day together and it kind of turned into a mess, but,” Ten started, smiling sheepishly. “I wanna have a lifetime of messy days with you.”

Kun huffed out a laugh, which snowballed into somewhat frightening cackling. He finally managed to dig into his pocket and pulled out the small leather pouch he had been carrying around for the better part of four months.

Ten rose to his feet, pouting violently as he stomped over to Kun and gave his shoulder a shove.

“What about this is so funny to you?” he snapped, crimson flaring in his cheeks. “I’m pledging my eternal devotion to you and you _laugh?_ ”

His face contorted in anguish as his boyfriend continued to ignore his life-changing question, working instead to open the pouch in his hands. Even Coconut was concerned, looking back and forth between his guardians.

Kun looked up, the crazy glint in his eyes melting into a dreamy, watery gaze. He held up a black band, made of meteorite metal that sparkled ever so slightly, evocative of stardust. He thought it was a fitting choice for the man whose existence was bigger and brighter than any celestial object in the galaxy.

Ten blanched, stepping backward

“Ah, Tennie. You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to ask you the same thing,” he paused to exhale. “And yet, somehow...your chaotic little ass beats me to it.”

Ten’s eyes glittered and before he knew it, he was throwing his head back laughing too.

“ _Now_ that makes sense,” he giggled, brushing the corner of his eye with his knuckle, overwhelmed with an odd mixture of emotions right this second.

Kun grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“So, is that a yes?” Kun asked, gazing up expectantly.

Ten cocked an eyebrow. As if he was about to let Kun steal _his_ moment.

“Well I asked you first, so you tell me.”

Kun’s eyes narrowed and Ten tilted his head to the side, smirking. They deserved each other, and they deserved this mess of a cross-proposal.

“Fine,” Kun sighed, fighting the smile threatening at the corners of his mouth. “ _Obviously_ yes, I’ll marry you.”

Ten squealed, literally vibrating with excitement as he hopped into Kun’s lap. Kun grunted out of reflex (Ten always acted like he was lighter than he actually was) but couldn’t feel anything thanks to the burst of euphoria as his fiancé(!!!) captured his lips.

Ten pulled away, plucked the ring from Kun’s fingers and slipped it on. Of course, it fit like a glove.

Kun reached for his ring, still securely tucked into the cushion of the box in Ten’s other hand, but he snapped the case closed.

“It’s gonna have to be resized, I’m sure of it,” Ten grumbled, shaking his head and placing the box on the table behind him. “You have no rings, so I had nothing to measure against.”

Now it was Kun’s turn to pout. He wasn’t necessarily big on jewelry, but he was big on tradition and he _wanted_ that ring.

“Hey,” Ten said, holding the sides of Kun’s face. “We’re getting married. Shouldn’t we be celebrating?”

He slotted his lips against the other's, moving lovingly, softly at first but quickly devolving into a passionate, sloppy mess. Ten's hand wove behind Kun's neck, pushing up into his thick locks, tangling into the tresses.

Kun had rested his palms on Ten's slim hips when he first jumped into his lap, but now his arms wound around his back. One hand slipped beneath the loose fabric of his top, letting his fingers run over the beautiful ridge of his spine, while the other gripped his ass, pulling his closer.

Ten licked across Kun's wet lower lip, tasting the remnants of tangy Mexican hot sauce from their dinner. It only fueled him more. Ten slipped his tongue into his mouth, pressing further into him, forcing him to open up more for him.

Their tongues fought for dominance, as Kun and Ten enjoyed doing in any situation. But in this case, they were both winners.

Ten was already breathless, gasping for air when he could manage. His hips rolled gently on instinct. He was _painfully_ aroused by the prospect of lifelong domestic bliss.

Kun's lips left his, trailing along his jaw, down his neck.

"God, baby," Ten huffed, pressing his chest further into Kun for better access. "You're even hotter now that you're about to become Mr. Leechaiyapornkul."

Kun lifted his mouth off the place where he was sucking what would've been a marvelous hickey and leaned back. Eyes wide, lips red, cheeks pink.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he balked, unsure if he should laugh, scream, or cry.

Ten settled back, hands on Kun's shoulders.

"What?! What's wrong with that?" Ten yelped, so much louder than was necessary being only six inches away from the other.

"I mean—"

"Hey, I asked first," Ten countered. "I'm pretty sure that's the rule."

Kun rolled his eyes. “Ten, we're gay. There are no rules."

Resident rule-lover Kun was willing to say just about anything to get out of having to take on that beast of a surname.

Coconut suddenly hopped up onto the sofa beside them, sitting against Ten's knee.

Ten pursed his lips and turned away from Kun, bringing his hand down to brush through the fluffy dog's thick fur.

"Coconut doesn't mind being a Leechaiyapornkul man," he cooed, ruffling up his little ears. "Doesn't he? Doesn't he? Such a good boy."

Ten turned back to Kun.

"See?"

Kun exhaled.

"What about...our real kids someday?"

Ten's jaw fell open. He scooped up their dog and held him against his chest protectively.

"How dare you," Ten gasped. "He is my true first-born."

Kun had inadvertently stumbled into dangerous territory and instantly regretted it.

"I know, honey. Of course, Coconut is your baby," Kun backpedaled cautiously. " _Our_ baby."

Ten tenderly stroked the Maltese in his arms as he listened to his words.

"But...he'll never have to write that name out," he added gently.

Ten considered the information presented to him before slinking out of Kun's lap and onto the couch beside him. He tucked his legs underneath him, thinking.

Apparently they weren't going to continue their fun, which was alright since the debate had been like a bucket of cold water.

Kun turned back to the sounds of a murder mystery now playing on the TV.

"I guess you _might_ have a point," Ten admitted, scratching Coconut's head.

Kun exhaled quietly in relief. He reached forward and picked up the ring box from the table in front of them, having not had a chance to really inspect it.

"Still," Ten began again, resting his head against Kun's shoulder. "I think you’d make a delicious Mr. Leechaiyapornkul. Like...my _house-husband._ "

Kun snorted to himself, examining the dark metal of the band between his fingers.

"You could go to yoga and wear sweatpants all day and have dinner waiting for me when I come home," Ten giggled. Even he knew it was ridiculous. "I think it would be _so_ sexy."

"Well, let's not get carried away," Kun tempered, smiling. "The main point is, whatever our future holds, we'll be together."

Ten covered Kun's hand with his own, admiring his new engagement ring once more.

"Together forever," he echoed.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee i hope you loved it!!! i will never get tired of these two. 
> 
> thanks for all the patience while i worked this one out!!! and thanks to all my kunten fuckers that always support me!! i hope i did them justice :3
> 
> as always, if you enjoy it please PLEASE be kind and leave me some kudos and lovely comments - they really make my day! <333
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
